


In the Dark

by AntiMaterielGirl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiMaterielGirl/pseuds/AntiMaterielGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want her to see him - but that doesn't keep them from enjoying themselves.<br/>Rated Explicit, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

 

The first time we screwed, he took me in the dark. Well, he always took me in the dark.

We were lying next to each other, cuddled for warmth on our sleeping bags underneath a thin blanket. We’d holed up in a storage room in the Metro. With the door closed and barred, it was black as a tomb, an opportunity that he couldn’t resist. He wrapped his arm under my neck and pressed me close to him, then started to grope me, his other rough hand under my shirt squeezing my breast crudely. It’d been so long since anyone had touched me that way that I didn’t stop him. Plus, I’d always been curious what he’d… _feel_ like.

He unbuttoned my pants and pushed his hand down between my legs. He parted me and started to rub; to warm me up. I moaned as he ground against my ass. I could feel the hard bulge in his crotch press painfully against me. He growled and bit my neck, not enough to break the skin, but just enough to make me cry out in surprise. In response to my shout, he dug his teeth in deeper and ground against me harder; I could feel the heat of him under his clothes.

When I was wet enough for him, he shoved me down flat and yanked my trousers and underwear off. He hauled me up onto all fours and pushed roughly down between my shoulder blades, forcing me down onto my elbows. I knew I probably wasn’t getting off – he’d made it plain thus far that this was all about him. To be perfectly honest, I didn’t care. He straddled my legs. I heard the clink of his belt buckle, felt his thumbs part me, felt his tip push against my opening, and I clenched, whimpered. I knew he could feel me trembling – he lazily brushed me up and down, moistening himself, savoring my anticipation, my helplessness…maybe giving me an opportunity to tell him to stop, if I wanted to.

God help me, I didn’t want him to stop.

He gripped my hips tightly and pushed his way inside me. I grasped the bedding and shouted – a primal cry of both pain and pleasure, deafening in the small room. I clenched around him reflexively, and he jerked his hips forward, plunging himself inside me all the way to the hilt. He pulled out of me and thrusted in again, and again, delighted at the wet smacking sounds and my pitiful cries – cries of mingled desire and pain.

His blunt nails dug into my hips as he began to thrust in a steady, brutal rhythm. The pain faded and I pushed back against him, the sweet sensation as he filled me over and over again too delicious to resist. Between my loud moans, I could hear him grunting like an animal behind me, the soft rustle of the sheets; I could smell the musky scent of sex and sweat. It was overpowering; intoxicating.

He came with a bestial roar, burying himself in me as far as he could go. We froze there for a moment, hearts pounding in our ears, panting, shivering. There was a faint wet sound as he pulled out of me. I groaned and he shoved me to the side, where I landed on my sleeping bag, lying in the fetal position. My hair was plastered to my sweaty forehead. I could feel his wetness start to drip out of me, but I was too exhausted to search for something to clean up with. He tossed a rag in my direction; it landed on my shoulder. It was the only thoughtful gesture he’d performed that night.

He’d used me, and I loved it.

Later, I asked him about that first time – about how long he’d wanted me; I asked him how he knew I wanted him. How I wanted him to take me like he owned me. He just smiled – almost imperceptibly, the corners of his lips just barely turned upward. Now that I think about it, I don’t think he knew that I’d let him; I don’t think he cared one way or the other. He didn’t worry about trivial matters like that. The contract was his fail-safe. He never covered my mouth, after all. I could have said no – I could have told him to leave me alone and go jerk off in the corner or something.

But I didn’t.

When I asked him why he didn’t want to do it with the lights on, or during the day, he said, “I wouldn’t wanna fuck me, lookin’ like I do.” That’s all that I could get him to say about it, no matter how many times I asked.

He said that all he needed was to feel me. That was enough – although he didn’t object when I’d walk around the house naked, to give him something to picture in his mind when he was fucking me from behind. He was insatiable, practically a machine. After that first time, the flood gates burst open, and he’d help himself to me whenever he wanted; he’d push me into a dark closet or a secluded room, a gloomy bathroom stall and jerk down my pants – and with hips tilted forward, my face and chest smashed up against the wall, he’d fuck me raw, growling like an animal.  I loved it.

We never screwed face-to-face. Even when I was on top of him, he had me face away. He didn’t want me grabbing him, feeling him, running my hands over his tattered, leathery skin, his smooth, hard muscle. I didn’t mention to him the obvious – that I was already touching him, in the most intimate way a woman could ever feel a man.  I just think he didn’t want me getting a picture of him in my mind, then rejecting him the next time because of it. He needn’t have worried. The dusty-leather smell of him, the rumble deep in his throat, his rough hands forcing my body, bending me to his will…that’s all I’d wanted, before or since. I was drunk with the excitement of being taken by something violent and dangerous. Just the thought that this man - someone who struck fear into the hearts of so many - brought me so much pleasure…I'm getting horny right now just thinking about it.

I can only imagine how he felt me – my skin so smooth and soft next to his. The thrill of dominating something so tender, so gentle and sweet…

In the dark, I was his.


End file.
